She Doesn't Have To
by Hagure Mei
Summary: She doesn't have to have talk to me, she has other friends to talk to. She doesn't have to hangout with me, she has other things to do. She doesn't have to realize we're drifting further apart, she has other friendships to keep. She doesn't have to realize she's hurting me, she has more important things to do. She doesn't have to do all this, but I wish she tried to. OneSided MxL


I don't know when it all started but when I finally realized it, it was too late.

It was the beginning of a new year and just like every other year, we switched classes. I was lucky enough to stay in the same class as her for the past two years but I guess that luck ran out this year.

"Sorry to disturb but is Miku here?" I asked as I stood by the door of Class 3-D. Every lunch, I would come to this class to find her and a few of my other old friends and we would have lunch together.

Miku was my childhood friend since we were babies. Our houses are next to each other and our mothers would put us in one another's care when either one of them wasn't free. We spent most of our lives up till now together. We went to the same kindergarten together, the same elementary, the same middle school and now we're even in the same high school.

Miku was one of the cutest girls you'd see around and she has that kind of personality that'd make you want to be her friend. I was very much a crybaby when I was little and Miku would always be there to defend me when someone bullied me. She was protect me like my own knight in shining armor, I felt safe around her. But one thing about Miku was that she was very clumsy. She would get hurt often but she would always laugh through the pain. In a way I was happy she was clumsy because it allowed me to help her instead of the other way around like most times.

My one wish was that she'd always be by my side and that'd she let me be by hers. That's why not being her to see her as often scares me a little and I feel like she's drifting further and further away now. The thought of losing her terrifies me to no end.

"Oh, she just left with Miki and the others to have lunch at the cafeteria. But the guys are still here." said Haku, one of her classmates. Mentally sighing, I walk towards my friends and have a seat at the already arranged tables.

"Hey, Luka. A little late today, Miss Iroha nagged you guys again?" Gakupo said as I sat down.

"You bet. She just went on yapping while no one really paid attention to what she said." I snickered as I opened up today's lunch. Trying to ignore the seat beside me that has remained empty recently. Upon noticing me glancing at the empty chair, Len spoke up.

"She went to the cafeteria with her new friends again. Seems like we were abandoned again today, eh?" he joked. I faked a smile but frowned inwardly feeling a little hurt that she'd rather be with them than us.

"Don't be so mean. Just cause we hang out often doesn't mean we're her only friends." Rin said, who proceeded to smack Len behind his head.

One would definitely make new friends quick with a personality like Miku's. She had a bubbly aura around her and she was so sweet that no one could not like her. Why would she want to stick to us when she had so many other better friends.

Trying to shake those negative thoughts from my head, I start eating and began a conversation between my small group of friends.

"You should really try to make friends with some of your new classmates, you know." Dell told me for the umpteenth time.

"You know how I feel about that..." I slowly trailed off as I thought back to when I first entered my new class.

I didn't know anyone there and was all alone. I didn't dare to talk to anybody nor did anyone talk to me sadly and by the end of the day, everyone had formed their own tiny little group of friends and I was still alone. It's not that the people in my class were mean or anything, but I just could never work up the guts to approach someone I don't know.

But lucky for me, my old friends still welcomed me with open arms when I came running to their class after lessons ended. Since that day, not wanting to face the anxiety of being alone, I've been coming from my class, Class 3-A, to here, Class 3-B, whenever I can and joining my original group of friends and having fun.

But recently, the person who I considered my best friend began to make new friends and she started hanging out with them more, leaving us without her. I don't think she meant to do it but I just can't help but feel abandoned at times. And that's when this feeling of longing for her began.

_Snap!_

"Hey! Earth to Luka! You in there?" Dell called out to me as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, Dell. Was just thinking." He gave me and understanding look and continued his meal.

Apart from Miku, Dell is the only other friend I really trust. He knows almost everything about me as do I about him. Even outside of school we chat over the web. We only met two years ago when I first started high school, we were in the same class and Miku made friends with him then introduced us. He always has that I don't care look on his face but he was surprisingly clingy when you got to know him. I've told him about these feelings I got about her recently and he listened to me all the way, somewhat comforting me in his own way which I'm grateful for.

"You seemed down. What were you thinking about?" I turned to my right to see a concerned Gakupo.

Gakupo was a sweet and caring guy though he can be a real idiot sometimes. Just like Dell, we were in the same class two years ago, the only difference is that Gakupo took the initiative and introduced himself to me without the help of Miku. Sometimes Miku says he likes me but I just brush that statement off. I doubt a guy like him would like someone like me anyway.

"Just how fast things are changing, it's hard to catch up sometimes." the purple haired boy nodded in agreement and continued the conversation he had with Dell.

"Hey, Luka. Wanna go to that new cafe that just opened up?" At the sound of a new cafe opening up, Len started bouncing excitedly.

"A new cafe opened up? Why didn't you tell me, Rin? Lets all go later!" Exclaimed the small boy as he could barely contain his excitement.

Rin and Len were the final two members of our original sextet. Miku introduced them to me when we were in middle school. They had just moved into our neighbourhood and didn't have any friends. Being the sweet girl Miku is, she became their friend and I was also dragged into it. They're both actually only in their first years in high school, while the rest of us were in third. Because of this, we rarely see them as our classes are on different floors. But unlike me, they have plenty of friends in their own class and are quite popular in their year. Mainly due to Rin's troublemaking ability. Every week, Rin would at least get detention once and Len would be dragged into the trouble, having to shoulder part of the blame.

"Oh! If it's a cafe, I want cake!" Gakupo suddenly became as excited as Len was while Dell just kept on his 'I don't care' face.

"Yay! Gakupo's in. You two are going too right?" Len pulled ut his puppy dog face as if trying to convince us, not that it would work. I nodded having no reason not to go and looked to the only person who has yet to agree.

Both the twins were now giving him the puppy dog face and Gakupo was looking at hopefully while I just stared at him knowing he would agree even though he has that annoyed face on.

"Fine." A chorus of cheers rang through the group, loudest coming from the twins.

"But if you guys start to cause trouble like the last time we went out, I'm leaving." Faking an annoyed tone, I just rolled my eyes. He's really a tsundere at times.

"Should we invite Miku too?" I asked finally saying something after a while. Dell seemed unsure while the rest were all for it.

We waited for Miku to come back to class and when she did, Rin invited her to join us before she even managed to get to her seat.

"Sorry, guys. I promised Miki and the others I'd go out with them later. I'm really sorry." Dell had a 'I knew this would happen' face on while the rest of us tried to cover up our slightly discouraged faces.

"It's alright, they asked you first anyway." Len replied.

"Not that you gave us a chance to invite you first." mumbled Dell softly but the rest of us heard it except for Miku thankfully.

As Miku walked back to her assigned seat further from where we were seated to put down her things, Rin smacked the back of Dell's head while loudly whispering to him.

"Why'd you say that! She didn't mean to say no to us!" Even though feeling a little abandoned herself when Miku said no to her invite, she didn't like it when anyone bad mouthing about her friends, even her friends themselves.

"Why'd you hit me! And you know what I said is true!" Dell retorted in an annoyed tone. While the bickering continued between the two, all five of us fail to realize the approaching Miku.

"What's true?" The sound of her voice behind me made me jump a little and it also ended the loud whispering battle between the two. Miku continued giving a questioning look as she took her usual seat beside me.

"That Rin's chest will always be flat." Dell covered up quickly trying to seem nonchalant while making a certain blonde furious. Said blonde started cracking her knuckles in from of Dell as if getting ready for a beat down while Len tried to calm her down.

"Oh? Don't worry Rin, I'm sure you'll grow. Just give it some time." Miku finished with an adorable giggle which I couldn't help but smile at. Finally having its missing member back, we chatted until the end of lunch.

When the bell rang, I still didn't want to leave. Miku finally came back and I barely got any time to talk to her but I had to leave. Getting up from my seat, I pushed it back to its original desk and headed for the door.

"Lukaaa." Miku suddenly tackled me from behind and gave me a hug. Smiling, I turned around and gave her a proper hug.

It was a tradition of ours since we were kids. Whenever one of us has to leave, we would hug. It was like our 'see you later'. I craved yet despised it. Whenever I got one of these hugs, I'd get a warm feeling in my heart and it makes me feel charged up. But I know that whenever I get one of these hugs, it means I have to we'd be separated.

Finally letting go, I ruffled her hair and said goodbye to the others and headed for the door. Trailing close behind me as I make my way to my class were the twins as they were headed for their class which path passed through my class.

"You guys better hurry up. The bell already rang quite a while ago." The twins then dashed for their class, as if just realizing the time.

Sighing, I mentally braced myself and slid open the door. Lucky for me, the teacher has yet to arrive so I plop down in my seat took out a book and pretended to read, not daring to look at anyone.

Soon the teacher arrived and lessons began.


End file.
